


Important Conversations

by riottkick



Series: Pillow Princess Charlotte [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Its coming though, Kink Negotiation, The Start of a Beautiful dom/sub Relationship, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: After a whole week of being avoided, Becky felt enough was enough. She was going to talk to Charlotte on Raw, one way or another.





	Important Conversations

Becky watched the monitor closely, watching as Charlotte dominated the match against Bayley. Becky let out a cocky laugh, because she wasn't going to let her avoid her tonight. After Sasha spilled her secret, and Becky confronted Charlotte, she was ignoring her.

Sami walked up to Becky, but she hadn't even noticed. She had to pay attention to the match, so she knew when to get Charlotte. “Hey, Beck--” he was in the middle of saying, but Becky cut him off.

“We'll talk later, I have to focus on this match,” Becky said, refusing to look away from the screen.

“Well, okay? I'll talk to you later.” Sami looked confused -- his best friend normally didn't act like that -- so he was worried about her.

 _”One… Two… Three! Here's Your winner, Charlotte!”_

The crowd cheered for Charlotte, but she didn't stay to celebrate. Walking fast to the locker room, hoping to avoid Becky all together. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work at all, because Becky was in there waiting for her. 

“Hey, Charlotte,” she said, and Charlotte froze with nervousness.

“Listen, Becky. I didn't want Sasha to tell you, but--” she began, but paused when Becky placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Charlotte, I'm not upset. I however, was only upset at Sasha for telling me without your permission. But, if I'm being honest, I was also glad she told me.” Becky admitted, causing Charlotte's jaw to drop.

“Wait, what?” 

She laughed before she responded with, “You seem so shocked.”

There was a long silence, and Becky sat on the nearest bench. She couldn't look at her former best friend, Charlotte was too embarrassed to even talk either. “Listen to me; you have nothing to be ashamed about. I _like_ you,” she assured, and that put a smile on the blondes face.

“You do?” 

“Of course,” Becky said, getting up to give Charlotte a hug. “I did hear a couple of things from someone _else_ though, and I'm curious in knowing the truth.” 

“I'm actually glad, honestly, ha,” she let out a sigh of relief. The smile on her former best friend's face made her think back to when she wasn't a heel. 

“So, I heard that you're totally, one hundred and ten percent a ‘Pillow Princess’?” Becky cut straight to the point, and Charlotte could feel her cheeks start to burn.

“Don't be embarrassed, it's alright if you are! I like it,” she gave a friendly smile, rubbing her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. “Listen, you should never be embarrassed by anything you are, or enjoy.” 

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

The awkwardness of the environment had left as the two caught up. Sharing memories and good laughs, they talked for what felt like hours. For Charlotte, it felt as if nothing happened between them, and she loved it.

Becky smiled before asking, “This might sound like a weird pickup line? But: I'd love to fulfil the princess’ needs,” she said, reaching out to hold Charlotte's hand.  
“That was, cheesy,” Charlotte laughed, rolling her eyes at the thought of the joke. “But, honestly, _yes, you can_.” giving Becky lazy smirk.

“Wait, yes I can to what?” Becky asked, raising an eyebrow. Charlotte rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

“I was answering your cheesy pickup line,” 

_”Wait, that worked?”_ Becky asked, smile growing across her face at a slow pace.

“I mean, it didn't work, but I just really like you. So in a way, it did.” she laughed, and Becky pulled Charlotte into a hug. 

“So I do have a couple of important questions for you, before we start this adventurous relationship,” she paused to lead them to the bench. “What are some of the things you don't like?”

“I'm not a huge fan of anal, but I'm willing to try it with you. I'm not exactly sure what my ‘hard limits’ are, honestly.” 

“Char, that's okay. Since we're not going to be doing everything in just one night, we'll have lots of time to figure what you like and don't like.” Becky assured her former best friend 

“I'm glad, Becky. So, when do we start?” her face lit up with eagerness, and Becky rolled her eyes.

“How about my hotel room next monday? After Raw?” 

_”Sounds great to me!”_


End file.
